


Flower Petals and Angel's Wings

by EJWalters



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Multi, Tattoo Artist Crowley (Good Omens), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i can't, i love it, just ugh wow, this is honestly so sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 00:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20611964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EJWalters/pseuds/EJWalters
Summary: Crowley decides that the two of you should take a day trip to the country. Aziraphale meets you out there and the three of you have a picnic.





	Flower Petals and Angel's Wings

Crowley had decided to surprise you with a day-trip to the country-side, saying that it would be nice to have some time with just the two of you for a bit and that Azirphale would be meeting you later. The two of you sang along to Queen as he drove, neither of you caring if it was in-key or not. That wasn’t the point of it. The point was that the two of you were together enjoying time with eachother. Your hands were clasped together between the two of you and he absentmindedly rubbed the back of your hand with his thumb. You watched the landscape rushing past you on the other side of the Bentley’s window as you let your fingers trail the memorized path that were Crowley’s tattoos. He had opened up a little tattoo shop near Aziraphale’s bookshop and often used you, Aziraphale, or himself as an easel. You had several tattoos, yourself. The snake one that matched the one in front of his ear, but placed on your wrist had been his favorite to do. He had been so excited, you almost had to have one of his shop partners do it for you, but he was insistent on doing it himself. You also had a pair of angel’s wings behind your ear for Aziraphale. Crowley had matching ones, but they were under his left ring finger, directly beneath the wedding ring that lived there. Under the wedding ring on his right finger was a sunflower. When you asked why he had chosen a sunflower for you, he smiled and said it was “Because you’re the sunlight I’ll follow anywhere.” No matter how much he tried to deny it, he really was a sap. You loved it.

Beneath your left wedding ring lived a moonflower in full bloom. You had chosen it for Crowley partially because it juxtaposed the sunflower he had chosen for you, but also because he was quite literally your light in the dark. He had been the one to find you after you had been cast out of heaven. You had been abandoned by your family and pushed away by the ones that were supposed to take you in. You had wandered the earth for about a century before you ran into Crowley. The two of you had immediately connected. For Crowley, it was because he recognized the pain he saw in your eyes. For you, it was because you saw the kindness in his. He had been your saving grace, funnily enough. For Aziraphale, you had chosen an open book to live beneath your right wedding ring. Books had been how the two of you bonded.

Aziraphale’s tattoo for Crowley was the matching snake tattoo beneath his left wedding ring. He had tried to think of something else, but Crowley would always be that wily serpent to the angel. The tattoo beneath the wedding ring on his right hand was a feather quill.

Watching the trees rush by through the window, you let out a happy sigh as you leaned against the car door.

“We’ll be there soon, love,” Crowley promised.

You looked over at him with a smile, “We could drive forever and I’d still be happy.”

He chuckled, “Forever is an awfully long time.”

Your smile widened, “I know.”

He brought your clasped hands to his lips and kissed the back of yours, “I love you.”

You brought your hands to your lips and kissed the back of his, right on his angel wings tattoo, “I love you more.”

He scoffed, “I doubt that. After all those centuries of chasing after you?”

You laughed, “You mean all those centuries of my waiting for you to make a move while you ran circles around me? I mean, for heaven’s sake, I had you tattoo my back and you barely touched me!”

His mouth opened and closed as he made odd noises trying to come up with something to counter that, “It’s called being polite, Flower! Besides, you could have made the first move!”

You shook your head, “I’m not that bold, love.”

He scoffed, “‘Not that bold’ my left buttock. First of all, you undressed right in front of me for that tattoo,  _ in the sixteenth century _ , so you were practically naked. Second of all, you were the one to kiss me first!”

You rolled your eyes, “It was a back tattoo, what were you going to do? Tattoo me through my corset? Besides, you had given me tattoos in far more scandalous places before that one, so shut your hole about it. As for the kiss, we were standing under mistletoe that  _ you _ planted and then when we were under it, you were going to chicken out!”

“I was not!” he was absolutely offended.

“You were, too! Your whole face was redder than Santa’s suit!” you argued.

He rolled his eyes, “It’s not my fault you’re so intimidating.”

“I’m about as intimidating as a kitten, Crowley.”

He raised an eyebrow at you, “You should see yourself when your angry,” he pointed out.

You rolled your eyes, now, “Okay, fair, but I’ve never been angry at you.”

“What about that one time with the-”

“Except for that once, I’ve never been properly angry with you, love.”

He shook his head in amusement and pulled over and shut off the car, “We’re here.”

You looked out the window and found nothing but trees as far as the eye could see, “It’s beautiful.”

“I thought you’d like it. Come on,” he got out of the car.

You followed suit. The two of you met in front of the Bentley where you grasped hands and started walking. You could feel Crowley’s fingers fiddle with your wedding ring absentmindedly. The man would never sit still. You couldn’t blame him, really. Especially after the almost apocalypse and the days following. He was always on edge after that. You researched it and you were almost positive he had what the humans called Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. He could hardly bear to be too far away from you or Aziraphale, always needing to be within a close vicinity to one of you. Aziraphale liked his space more than you did, so Crowley usually stuck to you like glue which allowed for Aziraphale to tend to his bookshop. You had decided to help Crowley with his shop, designing new tattoos, writing poetry that would go on people one word or phrase at a time, or just keeping him company while you made sure things ran smoothly. You were trying to convince him to move out of the city, but he was hesitant, even when Aziraphale agreed with you. The three of you were a team, after all. Not to mention married. Crowley’s excuse was always “Who would come to a tattoo shop in the middle of a small town?” but you knew better. He was scared of change. You also knew that after a bit more time, he’d realize it was a better idea than he initially thought. 

You squeezed his hand, “You okay?”

He looked up at you, sunglasses hanging from his shirt so that you could see his amber snake-eyes straight on, and gave you a small smile, “Fine.”

You raised an eyebrow, “Are you sure?”

He nodded, “I’ll tell you later.” This essentially translated to “I don’t want to talk about it.”

You leaned into him, “Okay.”

Crowley let go of your hand and opted for putting his arm around your waist. The two of you came across a little stream and started to walk along it in a comfortable silence. You looked over at the ring on his right hand, the one that matched yours, and wondered how you managed to get such a wonderful man as your husband.

“What are you thinking about?” he asked, looking over at you.

You smiled warmly at him, “How lucky I am to have you.”

He kissed your temple, “It’s me who’s lucky, Petal. I’ve got the world’s worst angel tied to me for all eternity.”

You bumped his hip with yours playfully, “I’m the world’s worst demon, too.”

He chuckled, “Actually I think that’s me. And, technically, Aziraphale is the world’s worst angel.”

“So what does that make me?” you asked, putting your arm around him as well, hooking your fingers around the belt loop on his hip.

He shrugged, “I don’t know. You’re neither demon nor angel. I don’t know what the word for you is. I’ve been trying to figure it out.”

You thought about it a moment, “I like halfling.”

“Halfling?”

You nodded, “Yeah, since I’m basically half demon, half angel.”

He nodded, “Makes sense. Whatever you are, you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. Well, you and Aziraphale,” he stopped and looked at you.

You stopped with him, blushing like mad, “I’m glad.”

That was one of the things he liked about you. The smallest comment would make you red as a tomato. He smiled and kissed you sweetly. You wrapped your arms around him to pull him close, but then lost your footing and balance and toppled into the stream, taking him with you. You both landed with a splash and spluttered for a moment before looking at eachother and bursting with laughter. You don’t know how long the two of you sat in the water laughing before you realized Aziraphale was standing near the water’s edge with an amused smile on his face.

“Are you two alright?” he asked, more amusement than concern in his voice.

You grinned, “Azi!” and got up.

“Hey, Angel,” Crowley tried to get up, only to slip and fall back in.

After another failed attempt of getting on his feet, you went to help him, only for him to fall again, this time taking you with him. You laughed again, laying on him as you tried to stop laughing, water dripping from your hair. You caught your breath and looked up at Crowley, only for him to pull a face at you, sending you into a fit of laughter once again. When you finally caught your breath, the two of you carefully got to your feet and waded over to the safety of dry land, still giggling like school girls.

“That was quite the show,” Aziraphale chuckled.

“Tell me about it,” you replied, grinning, squeezing the water out of your hair.

With a snap of his fingers, Crowley miracled you both dry except your hair, which he left to air dry because he knew you liked your hair better that way, “Where’d you set up, Angel?”

“Just over here,” Aziraphale started walking.

You frowned, “What d’you mean ‘set up’?”

Crowley only winked at you, shedding his jacket and vest and dangly tie thing, “You’ll see.”

You rolled your eyes at his antics, but went along with it, having known him long enough to know it would make life easier and that he was too stubborn to break from your pestering. Besides, he was right. You would find out soon enough. After a few moments of walking, you came across a large picnic blanket spread out on the forest floor with various foods set out on it.

“What’s all this for?” you asked.

Crowley shrugged, “I can’t treat my spouses to a picnic?”

You nudged him, “I suppose not.”

The three of you sat on the blanket and Aziraphale handed you something. You took it and looked down to see a handful of polaroids of you and Crowley in the creek laughing.

You smiled at him, “Thanks, Azi,” and kissed his cheek.

“You’re quite welcome, my love,” he blushed a bit.

You had a collection of photos back home of times spent with Crowley and Aziraphale. Since the Polaroid camera had been invented, it was your favorite way to take photographs. You looked down at the polaroids in your hands and smiled. Azirpahale had caught the moment perfectly. One had captured you and Crowley mid-laugh, both soaked to the bone. Another had captured the moment and Crowley had tripped while trying to get up and you had laughed while laying on him. The love Crowley was looking at you with had no words to describe it and made your heart swell with love for the demon. There were several others like this, even one with you looking down with amusement and fondness at Crowley, who had just fallen back down after trying to get up.

“They’re perfect, Azi.”

He smiled shyly at you as you kissed his cheek. You heard the click of a camera shutter and looked up to find Crowley had taken a polaroid of the moment. Judging by the others at his knees, he had taken several without you noticing. He offered an embarrassed smile as he offered the small collection to you. You looked at them and smiled as you saw yourself looking at the polaroids Aziraphale had taken with a soft smile, and Aziraphale’s small smile as you kissed his cheek, which was a delightful shade of pink. You tucked the photos into your jacket pocket for safe keeping. You took the camera from Crowley as he and Aziraphale started to tuck into the food Aziraphale had set out and started to take pictures of the area around the three of you. After you were satisfied with your pictures of your surroundings, you caught a photo of Crowley laughing at something Aziraphale said, Aziraphale blushing at what was no doubt some sly remark from Crowley, Crowley feeding Aziraphale a strawberry, and the two of them turning to look at you fondly. You waved each photo around to dry before carefully tucking it into your ever-filling pocket to join its brothers and sisters. What a nice day with your husbands.

“Darling, would you come over here for a moment?” Aziraphale called.

You went back to the blanket and sat between your husbands before laying on your back, “What’s up?”

“Well, I’ve been thinking,” Crowley said, running his fingers through your hair, “What if we  _ did _ move to South Downs?”

You sat up suddenly, wincing when Crowley’s fingers snagged on a tangle in your hair, “Really?!”

He gently untangled his fingers and nodded.

“Crowley and I have been discussing it and we decided we wanted to surprise you,” Aziraphale said with that smile of his.

You looked between the two of them, grinning as you moved to sit in front of them, “You’re serious?”

“‘Course we are,” Crowley said, an amused smile playing at his lips, “We’ve already found a place. It’s not far from here, actually, if you wanted to look at it. It’s part of the reason we came all the way out here.”

You tackled them both with a hug, knocking the three of you to the ground, “I _ love _ you!”

Aziraphale chuckled warmly, “We love you too, dearest.”

Crowley kissed the side of your head, “Love you too, lovely.”


End file.
